A Little Slice of Heaven
by HookisHot
Summary: This will be my one shot place in between seasons. Summary: Chapter 4: The conversation between Killian and the Charming's after telling Emma the truth in 'Best Laid Plans'. Chapter 5: With everyone's happy endings at stake, what happens when someone makes the ultimate price. My interpretation of 4x22. WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS Rating: K-M
1. 1: Nightmares (K)

**Inspiration: Re-watching Tallahassee 02x06 and I was moved to write a Killian, Henry nightmare one-off.**

**Rating: K+**

**Spoilers: Set at least a year after the Season 3 finale. Emma and Killian are together. **

**Summary: Henry wakes up from a nightmare due to the sleeping curse. Killian is there to comfort him. Feels on the way.**

* * *

The Captain was so grateful he never lost his gift for light sleeping. Running a pirate ship meant one was always on their guard, most ships were taken under the cover of darkness, sleeping could be a dangerous task. Even on land, in his new family home, he would wake up at any little sound. Last month Emma was brought to a fit of giggles when he rushed out in the middle of the night, to cut down the branches of the tree in the garden. _'I can't sleep when these blasted things keep hitting the window!'_

Killian's ears perked awake. The sobs coming from the boy's room were nothing new to him. This was the fifth night in a row Henry had returned to the room in his dreams. One nasty side effect of the sleeping curse, though those casting are not really bothered about _that_ bit of information. Nervousness building in the man's stomach, Emma was not here, she had been called to some emergency, sheriff stuff. She always took care of the lad, knowing what to say or not to say. Pulling him into a hug, comforting him.

Swinging his legs over the bed, taking a deep breath he pulled a lighter out his bedside table draw and put on the little leather sleeve that covered his left wrist, he stood up and made his way to Henry's room. '_Don't worry Killian you'll be fine. He might not wake up and if he does just talk to him. Read him like an open book, it worked for me.' _Emma's words repeated in his mind. He could do this, he hating to see the lad in pain. The door was in front of him. One last deep breath. He opened it remembering the talk he had with David earlier that day.

* * *

_'I don't do this very often so treasure it, mate. I've come to ask for help.' He failed to look into the prince's in the eyes, sliding in to the booth opposite him._

_'Wow Jones. Never thought I would hear you say those words.' Shock all over his smiling smug face, staring at the pirate._

_'It's about Henry.' he spoke softly. David's face dropped and became serious. 'He's having nightmares again, something to do with the sleeping curse he was under. Emma says you helped him through it when he first had them, her mother also. I want to be there for him but I have not the slightest idea where to start. How can I protect the lad when I don't know what to say.' His head fell to his hand._

_'Jones, hey Jones.' Killian eyes looked at him. 'You just have to let him know that he is not alone. I had no idea what to do when Henry started to get them. He is my grandson and I didn't know how to take care of him. I was scared. I just ran to him and put my hands round his head. I lit a candle and told him they 'keep the nightmares away', they worked for Snow when she had the same terrors. I got him to talk to me. After a while he would drift off to sleep for the rest of the night.' David remembered those nights clearer than most. He had seen Snow go through the same thing, saw how much it destroyed her inside, little by little. He didn't want that for his grandson. _

_'Where does he go, in his dreams i mean? The tension oozing round the table._

_'It's a Netherworld.' Dropping his voice. 'The place between life and death. Those who return there end up in this room, tall like a ballroom and the light is all red. There are no doors, no windows and the curtains, they are on fire. You're trapped there and there's __**nothing**__ you can do about it but wait it out. The fire has a mind of its own and it seems to play games with you. Even for me its still terrifying.' _

_'Henry.' Killian whispered. He truly loved the boy, he had the best qualities from both his parents as well as a few not so favourable ones. David stood up, picking up his coffee, placing his other on Killian's shoulder._

_'Killian,' voice full of care. 'Just be there for him, open up to him. You have become the father figure he never thought he could have. He loves you. He will just be happy that you care enough to help.' Looking at the prince, seeing the honesty in his eye's, he nodded. David turned to leave Granny's._

_'David, Thanks'_

* * *

Henry was thrashing round, tangled in his sheets.

'Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, lad, lad. It's ok, hey, hey.' Killian rushed over to the bed, taking the sheets down from his chest and arms, every inch of the boy's body dripping in sweat. Leaning as he sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his hand on Henry's shoulder, sleeved arm behind his back, still at little uncomfortable with anyone seeing it.

'Ahhh.' Henry suddenly was bolts up in bed crossing his arms, protecting his face.

'Hey, you're ok, lad you hear me. You're ok. Calm, breathe, I've got you.' Taking the boy's arm in hand, he slowly moved it down to his side as he spoke, the other following of its own accord. When Henry's arms were down he took the lighter out of his pocket and lit the candle beside the bed, speaking softly.

'Let's light this.' He sparked the flint and moved the flame to the wick. 'It will kee-'

'Keep the nightmares away.' Henry finished off. His voice was calm even if his breath still raced. Eyes fixed on the candle soothing his heart rate.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Killian asked tentatively. The silence seemed an eternity. Killian just sat there, hand on the lad's shoulder, thumb rubbing softly, giving all the comfort he could in this one small act.

'It shouldn't be like this, it's been years.' Disappointment in his voice. 'I'm older now, I shouldn't be scared of things like this.' A long and painful sigh filled the room.

'Hey now, it's ok be scared and from what I hear you have every right to be.' He moved Henry's face to look him in the eye. O_pen up to him._ 'We all get scared, heck even I get scared from time to time. It's what we do will those feelings that really matters.'

'When you get scared what do you do?' rubbing his eyes, trying to hide his tears.

'That my lad is a difficult question. I've had over three hundred year to find the right answer. You mustn't let them consume you. You face them, running away or pushing them deep within you only makes them grow until your walls are so high you can't see the light. Me and your mother know that better than anyone.' It was true, he had consumed himself with revenge, fear of a life without Milah in it.

'Your mother says your dreams are worse when you are running away from a problem.' They had consulted Regina when they came back the first night. She add been working on a permanent cure for a while now, after the fiasco with the Sandman. Henry, Charming and Snow felt it worse as they been under a similar curse before. Unfortunately she had nothing, only that they're tied to our fears, dealing with them could help to keep them at bay. 'What are you not tell us, what are you afraid of?' Hoping his voice would help the boy to trust him.

'I'm always being taken. Greg and Tamara, Pan, The Sandman, Davy Jones, need I go on.' He dropped his shoulders, voice barely above a whisper. 'What if one day someone takes me and someone gets really hurt or doesn't make it. What if it gets my mom's or David, Mary-Margaret, Neal or you.' Killian's heart ached at the last word.

'Hey, hey. That can't always be helped. You're loved by a great many people lad, that makes you a target many times over. All you can do is use your head, which might I add you did. The Sandman thing was all you, we would still be stuck if it hadn't been for you. Don't sell yourself short.' Cleaver lad to outwit _that_ daemon.

'But what if-'

'Henry, any number of what if's can happen. Don't dwell on them. Just believe that you can do the best thing when the situations occur. Even if that answer is stay alive.'

'But wha-'

'Henry, you have the heart of the truest believer. If you believe you can do it, you will. I have yet to see your mother fail and I know you won't either.' The boy was beaming, smile showing everything. 'Must be a family trait' adding with a chuckle.

'Stay with me till I'm asleep' as he pulled the sheets up to his chin laying down on his side, head on the pillow.

'Of course.' Taking a chair from the corner of the room to the bottom edge of the bed he sat down as Henry's eyes fluttered closed.

After a while Henry's breathing became slow and steady, sleep overcoming his body. Getting up from the chair Killian bent down to Henry's forehead. He placed a kiss on his hair and began to pull away. Henry rustled beneath him, speaking so quietly Killian almost missed it.

'Good night _dad_.'

'Good night, son.'

Tears filled Killian eye's. Standing over him, joy filling his every fibre. _Good night dad. _Henry had never call him that before. True, the boy had become a son to him, he love him just as much as he loved Emma but he never thought Henry would see him that way. He hoped he could be this for Henry, to give him what he and Emma never had growing up, to make up for the errors with Baelfire. He turned lost in his thoughts. Raising his head to the door he saw her, lent against the door frame arm crossed over her waist, hand over her heart. In the light he could see her cheeks had begun to shimmer with tears as well.

'Emma.'

'Killian.' She took his hand and gently pulled him from the room closing the door carefully behind them. Walking silently back to their bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed, eyes wide and bright, tears falling into the creases made by his smile. 'You are good with him you know. I'm glad Henry sees you as his dad.' She sat beside him.

'I always wished to be a father but Milah didn't want any more children after what she did to Bae. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I did. When Bae turned up in Neverland I vowed to Milah that I would try to be a father to him. I failed, revenge getting the better of me. After that I closed my heart to even the thought of becoming a father.' He knew Emma could see the sadness in his face.

'Henry loves you and you are the best father I could ask for him, for any child.'

'I try.'

'Yeah you do. You better get used to the feeling... with the baby on the way.' A hopeful smile on her face waiting her love to catch up.

'Emma, are you certain? A child, we're going to have a child, my child, _our_ child.' Pure joy rippled through his heart. Taking is hand and stump to her sides, there is no gift she could give that would match this one right here, right now.

'Seems I do have a little pirate in me.' She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly, full of love.

* * *

Eight months later everything had changed for Killian. Henry nights had not returned to the Netherworld, Regina found a cure but not several weeks. His newly born son in his arms, bright green eye's burned into his soul, Emma glowing with pride, Henry's hand in hers. This was it. True Love. Heart no longer broken or dark, the last scar melting away, he spoke.

'Liam.'

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it.**

****Thanks to all my followers LegoHouse, Beverlie4055, Butterfly67, emmaLozzy and Unstoppable95. Your support is awesome.****

****Prompts welcome. I would love to see where your minds go to. All ratings welcome. Send them in review or PM is you really want.****

****Reviews feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P****


	2. 2: Animals (M)

**Inspiration: Animals by Nickelback**

**Rating: M**

**Spoilers: Set somewhere between Neverland and New York**

**Summery: Hook and Emma get caught in the car.**

* * *

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

* * *

How had he got her car keys. More importantly when in hell had he learnt how to drive! Hook was a mystery to her. A constant surprise. Walking towards her window she could hear him before she saw him. She learnt on their adventures to Neverland that Hook was quite the whistler. He could mimic many bird calls, years of time to spare on the sea she presumed. Outside lit only by the street lamps, she peered out. She could see the smirk on his self-righteous, smug face. Seated on the bonnet of the car he crossed his legs, hook wrapped round his waist, his hand pointing up at her and silently calling down with 3 rolls on his index finger. God that man just oozed sex. They had been steeling moments together since they came back from Neverland, careful not to be seen by anyone.

Trying desperately to keep quiet, there was only Mary Margaret in the apartment, David was out on patrol and Henry was at Regina's. David had insisted that he be out there, agreeing with Emma that something had not been right since they came back to Storybrooke. She pulled off her PJ's and grabs some items from her wardrobe. Black lace bra and panties, white tank top, denim skirt, sneakers and her red leather jacket. She knew he loved her in leather. Quick look in the mirror, putting a few hairs back into place, she picked up her house keys and bag, leaving without making a noise.

Closing the front door, she made a break for it heading out. Hook started the car and the light from upstairs turned on. Hurrying he pulled off and had the car door opened up so she could jump in on the run.

'Hay Beautiful' His hook was hooked round the wheel, changing gear so they could get away. 'No worries love, you escaped, your mom won't know that your missing, she'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I'll been kissing.' His foot hit the floor and they sped off out of town.

'Where are we going Hook?' Her hand placed gently on his thigh, rubbing it slowly up and down his leg. She could see the effect as his pants started to tighten quickly. The burn in her core grew by the second.

'Just to a little spot outside of town near the woods. I need you loud.' His voice was just the right mix of command and plea. That voice should be illegal. She rubbed her legs together to create any bit of friction she could. 'Don't be shy love, I want you dripping by the time we get there.' It had been so long since their last late night rendezvous. _She Needed This._

How could his voice sound any sexier? Closing her eyes her hand came up to cup her breast, nipping her already hard nipples. The air hitched in her chest, as a small moan left her mouth. The other hand ran up her leg reaching the place she needed to play with most. Pushing her panties to the side she press down on her small bud stroking it gently, her back arching in response. She could feel Hook's eyes on her, his voice clearly effected by her actions. Empowered by the show she was giving him.

'Gods Emma you look so fucking hot right now. You are creating quite the distraction.' She snapped open with an evil look of lust in her eyes.

'Oh you want a distraction _Captain._' She could hear his breath falter for a few moments before he composed himself and gulped whispering '_Emma'._ _When had she gotten so forward?_ Seeing the way her lover reacted only spurred her on. She knew he liked a challenge. Taking her hand from her chest, the other still circling her clit softly, she placed it on his pants right on top of his throbbing erection. The power she had over him was addictive. How could she be doing this to him? A gasping mess barely controlling the car.

'I take it we are going to the park up point on the other side of the woods. Yes?' He could only nod in response. Her hand undoing the laces of his pants pressing down a little more than needed. 'How about a bet, a wager if you will. If you can make it all the way to there without crashing, pulling over or coming, you'll win a prize, if not, you still have to drive me there, you will watch me get myself off. You will not be allowed to touch. Then drive me back home.' Leaning over to whisper in his ear. 'Do we have a deal?' She just about finished unlacing him, waiting to pull his cock out until she heard the yes she knew was coming.

'Yes, deal deal.'

She giggled. 'No short cuts.' Pulling his pants his huge member sprang from its cage, the tip glistened with pre cum. Taking him in hand pumping slowly, gripping softly. She picked up her pace with both hands, keeping herself wet while beginning test Hook's limits. Her gripped tightened giving him a quick burst of speed before letting go completely. He barely had time to moan at the loss before her head was making its way down. Lips kissing from the tip down to the base followed by one long lick back to the tip again and again, over and over. The car swerved as he lost his concentration for a second. _Bad form._ His hips where thrusting forward begging to be taken in her mouth. She opened wide to move down ghosting over him, teasing with her lack of contact. Doing it as much for herself as she was for him. She got so wet teasing him, watching him tremble beneath her, holding the power. Every inch of her skin sparked with life.

'Gods Emma please, Don't leave me like this, Don't lea- ohhhhhh.' She took him all at once, sucking hard. Bringing her head slowly up and down releasing some of the pressure, working his piece till she needed air. Gasping she let him 'plop' out. She took his balls in her mouth as he shifted his chair back to give her more room, better access. Hand pumping, keeping rhythm by stroking of her sex, spreading her wetness over her fingers. 'You taste fantastic Captain, shall I stop or do you want more?' Her tongue danced over his tip, running round it in little circles, camping her hand back round the base working him faster and faster. She would go as long as she could before pulling back to breathe.

'Mmmmm, Emma more, more.' Her other hand was exploring her folds further. Two fingers curl their way inside her, aching for the spot that made her wall clench, the one that made her see stars. She took it in her mouth again, thumb and finger round his base holding him still, sucking and bobbing. She moaned on his cock unable to hold it in.

'Manners lass, I guess nobody taught you not to speak with a full mouth.' He voice was hoarse, sucking in breath between words, desperately trying to concentrate on the road. She knew they were not far off the wood. She would not lose. She gave it everything she had. Sucking, taking as much as she could in her mouth. Jaw aching, knowing she could not last, she allowed his tip to hit the back of her throat. She couldn't take much more, she was so full.

'No, no, no, Emma.' The car stopped suddenly. Hook rammed the car into park, fisted his fingers through her hair, dragging her face up to crash his lips on hers. 'I've never known a woman take cock like you do. You took so much for so long. No man could last too long with you between their legs.' He tasted like rum, salt and some sort of spice she could not place. It was intoxicating. His tongue demanded entry, his hand placed on her hip pushing her round to straddle him. 'It seems I won our little wager darling.' Speaking between kisses. He rested his hook on the small of her back. The extreme of the cool metal against the heat of his lips was earth shattering. His fingers slackened in her hair trailing down her neck, lips following. His hook pressed a little harder. She knew it would leave a bruise, not caring as she arched her back, pressing her chest deeper into his body.

'Killian, god Killian, touch me, feel me, make me forget the world.' Grinding down on his hardness, removing her drenched fingers in expectation. A small patch of lace is all that separates them. They were soaked she could tell. The friction heightening the orgasm that was building. Feeling every twitch under her sent shivers down her spine.

'Emma you're so wet for me. Do you like sucking my cock? Do you drip from the feel of me pumping your mouth.' His hand edged under her skirt, his thumb press down on her sensitive bud, sweeping over in figures of eight. Fingers found her wet opening, pushing in slowly, adjusting around him. One finger. The rings round the finger cool to the touch. Two fingers. Pumping her folds faster, firmly. Three fingers. So full she leaned back against the wheel rocking in time with his movements. Seeking the release she was co close to having, he brought his hook down closer to her center. Hovering, looking in her eye's for permission. 'Don't move, I don't wish to hurt you.' He pressed the curve of his appendage into her folds, coating it in her sex. Rubbing it over her clit in slow movements, replacing it with his tongue. The change in temperature was enough to bring her crashing down. He bucked his hip give her a rhythm he could work with. She took the hint and continued on her own. The hip began to snap and jerk and her peek arrived. Heat soaring, eye's clouding over. Giving one last push, she rode him hard.

'That's it Emma ride my hook, fuck my fingers, I wanna feel you fall apart around them.'

'Hook, god im so close. Just ho- hold on almost. Oh oh ohhhh.' Her walls clamped hard, sex dripping down his hand down on to his leather pants. Some fell upon his cock twitching with every drop. She opened her eye's as he licked clean his fingers one at a time. As he moved the last one towards his mouth she took it from him, taking it in her mouth, sucking it clean. Hook's eyes sharpened with lust. With difficulty he flipped her over, moving the back rest as far down as it could go. Kissing his way between her mounds, lifting her top up to get skin on her stomach. As he reached between her legs lifted he lifted her skirt up pressing soft kisses up her thighs. Each kiss sent sparks reigniting her body, every inch of her snapped back into focus. Heat rising between her legs again.

'Ahhh' She gasped, already so spent, the sucking on her clit, tongue pressing down where he knew she liked it. He nipped lightly flicking faster. Heat burning, rising up within again. The feel of his sharp metal against her again, about to take her over the limit.

Her eye's opened, 'Hook what was that?' She managed, convinced she could hear a car getting closer.

'Come back to me love, it is but the wind. No one else knows where we are. Relax with me.' Attention back to her folds.

She jerked up. Screaming 'Shit. That's my dad outside the car!' She pushed him over on to the passenger seat, pulling the car seat forward, wanting to start the car. David parked up to the left of them getting out, making his way towards them.

'Hook where are the keys? They're not in the ignition.' Panic rising in her voice. She felt like a caught teenager about to get a lecture from her father. She was a grown woman for god sake. She could do what and who she liked.

'I don't know, they must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions.' She could hear the panic in voice as well, tucking himself back in his pants lacing them back up. David was almost at them. A murderous glint in his eye's. He knew it was them and what they were doing. Before she could protest. The passenger door flew open as David grabbed Hook by the shoulder dragging him out the car, throwing him to the floor. Emma rushed out to try to put herself between them. She guessed her mother knew that she was missing and asked her husband to take a look around for her.

'David No.' _CRACK. _His fist made contact with Hook's face. 'How dare you touch my daughter!' Hook hit the ground, spitting blood on the floor, his lip had split.

'I promise your highness, it was her mouth that I was kissing.' His smirk all over his face but he stayed there. Knelt on the floor not lifting a finger, or a hook, in retaliation.

'Dad!' Emma used the name David wanted to hear the most. She knew it would stun him long enough to get between them. 'No more, This is my choice . I am a grown women not your little girl.' Raising her hand to put as much space between them.

'But Emma he's a _Pirate_, a murderer, -'

'And a good man. He would never hurt me, he has changed but you are all too blind and caught up in the past to see it. You talk of second chances? but you don't give them to everybody. How am I have to open up and let someone in for you show no support. Do you know how hard it is? Go home before I do something I regret because Hook is not one. He is here to stay, here for me.' Rage in her eye's, she stared him down pleading with him to stop and leave. Her chest rising fast with her heart.

David was stunned in to silence. Lost for words he backed off and headed to his truck. Shaking his head, she could see a small light she guessed was his phone. _Great_, now her mother would know, soon the town would too. Snow could _NOT _keep a secret.

'Swan. Emma.' Hooks voice brought her back to him. Spinning around she dropped to her knees placing her hands on his face, rubbing his cut lip with her thumb. 'You stood up for me, no one has done that since..' His voice trailed off. He was talking about Milah. 'Did you mean what you said?' His eye's found hers, worry in he eyes, fearing her answer.

'Yes, yes I guess I did.' Realising what she had just said. It had creeped up on her, she was falling for him.'

'I know what I want my prize to be love.'

'Hook really, after all this, that is what you are thinking about?' she could believe him she was opening herself to him and winning was on his mind. Unbelievable!. 'Come on then what is it.' Harsh tones in her voice. He chuckled.

'Let me take you on a date.' She smiled, warmth filling her heart.

'Oh Killian.' Crashing her lips on his with all the passion she could muster.

'Ill take that as a yes.'

* * *

**There you are. Glad to get this out of my system. I could not get this one shot out of my head after rediscovering this album. It was screaming CS.**

**I'm looking to take prompts. I would love to see where your minds go to. Send them in review or PM is you really want. **

**Review feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P**


	3. 3: Trunk (K)

**Rating K+**

**Spoilers: 4x09 but set some time after 4x12. **

**Summary: Emma and David bring the trunk used by Anna and Kristoff back to the station**

* * *

****Slight Episode Rant here, skip pass if you don't wish to hear it. No worries:****

**_**Not that my heart didn't break for OQ (god I balled like a baby) and I love what they did with Rumple and Belle (Go on girl, Bad Form Crocodile) but I was I bit disappointed with the amount of Captain Swan at the end. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was not expecting TLK (I know we will have to wait longer for that) and I am glad that they want to make the progression of their relationship not rushed, but come on, no way a pirate kisses you against the wall like that and you go to drink with Regina. Maybe I just wanted more. Good job we have FF where TLK can at least happen here. **_**

****Rant Over. Still love the show.****

* * *

'What do you think we should do with it?'

Emma stood looking over the trunk that had brought Anna and Kristoff to Storybrooke. It had taken herself and David quite a while to drag it back to the pick-up and again into the station.

'I don't know, we could keep it here for now, see if someone recognizes it. It's a long shot but it couldn't hurt.' David suggested, taking a seat behind his desk, getting a start of the mountain of paper would he had to catch up on.

Emma looked over the trunk in more detail, genuinely fascinated by the item. It looked old, not just in style but also in age. The wood was well-worn, lived in and smooth to the touch. Thick black metal straps were adorned around the front and corners and the same with the hinges at the back. It was very plain and had a simple ornate fashion to it. She found that she quite liked it in fact. It still smelt of the sea. A smell that she had always been fond of but had found recently more enticing since meeting her Captain. At that moment, as if by magic, said Captain came walking into the station.

'Bear claw and coffee as requested, Lo-'

He stopped in his tracks, coffee cup falling to the floor, spilling, claw left forgotten. 'Where?' Without breaking eye contact with the chest, he gestured to it with his hand, not lowering it as he slowly walked to the truck.

David stood and moved towards him to try to offer comfort or support but stopped as Emma raised her hand and gave him the '_I have this, let me'_ look. He backed off and took off to the maintenance closet to clean up the mess on the floor. She knew what he was staying and cleaning for, he still was a little protective of his daughter, but he also seems intrigued by the man in front of him, the real man not the innuendo laced pirate. David and Killian were well on their way to becoming _mates,_ even if they would not admit it to each other. He could see this was a delicate moment so gave them some space.

'Anna and Kristoff came through the wishing star portal, locked inside and sinking to the sea bed. They had just been thrown off Blackbeard's ship after being caught by him and Hans.' She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he bent down, fingers running over the scuffs and dents both on the wood and metal. He smirked, fingers finding a particular scratch in the grain, letting out a long-held breath and closing his eyes.

'It was Liam's.' His voice barely above a whisper or so she thought.

'Your Brother?'

Emma turned violently to face her father. If looks could kill, David would have been long dead by now. _What part of let me handle it did he not understand! _

'Aye.' Killian seemed unfazed by the prince's outburst or seem to mind that he was there. Emma knew that something had happened between them on Neverland, she didn't think David realised how much of a compliment Killian had given him that day. Killian idolised his brother, his only family for so long and yet had for such short a time.

'He had it when he found me. He was serving as a Lieutenant under Captain Norrington at the time. I...' his voice hitching a little, shuffling to hide the loss in his face from the room. Emma bent down and lay her fingers between his. She didn't push. Like herself, he didn't like to open up about family history. She knew the loss of his brother hung heavy in his heart. 'I was on the streets, I had not see him in years not since he left for the Navy. I could barely remember him. He smuggled me in this truck, see this.' Pointing on the scratch under his fingers. 'I did this refusing to get in the truck.' Laughing at himself.

He lifted the lid slowly careful not to cause any more damage, still in disbelief that it was here. Lost in the sensations, he muttered indistinguishable words as he ran over the blue paper lining adorned with pale pink flowers, still damp silt ridden from its journey.

Something in Emma's head began to turn and click into place. If this was Liam's and Killian had kept in aboard the Jolly Rodger, then there was a good chance that Blackbeard had his ship. _His rival had his ship._ He traded his ship to his man so he could get to her. _I came back to save you. _She had come to terms, well just about, with the trade me made, but to a man he clearly hated filled her with guilt. Everything he had given up for her.

As if sensing a change in her demeanour he spoke softly, taking her hand in his, looking at her lovingly and honest. 'It's okay, Love. I would make the same choice every single time' and placed a quick kiss on the back of her hand. No matter how many times he did it, he always read her so well. _Here he is bearing his soul and he still thinks of me first. _This was a feeling she still wasn't used to but she wasn't heading for the hills any more. She stood up and pulled two near by chairs close to the trunk, glancing at David. He took the hint and mumbled about patrolling and coffee before taking his coat and leaving.

Taking the chair to the right she gestured for him to sit. He had a look of fondness as if recalling more memories with a look for each unique impression. Emma interlaced her fingers again with his, giving him a slight squeeze hoping to convey support. He drew a deep breath.

'The Captain found us 3 days into the journey, I was hiding in the hold. Liam had acquired me a small lantern, a blanket and smuggled me food when he could. He defended me to him, told him of my situation that he could not in good conscience leave me alone and take any punishment the Captain felt necessary... Good form' almost chuckling the last two words just to himself. His eyes filled with pride for his brother. Emma knew just how he felt, what it was like for someone to put you first. 'The Captain took pity on me and admired my brother for his loyal actions. I became the Norrington's personal cabin boy on the ship and was put under Liam's charge. It was the first time I felt I was really part of something. The sea was a marvel, the closest thing to home I had ever had. I had never been so close to my brother.'

Emma had never seen Killian so relaxed when talking about the past. It warmed her to know that he was comfortable enough to open up so much. Killian felt so at ease speaking of his brother to her. Every other time had brought pain and regret. It had been so long since he could remember what he looked like. He knew things, but in his mind the memories were fuzzy and out of focus. So many memories, so much hurt, so hard to remember the good after so many years of unbridled hatred. Speaking with Emma didn't feel like that, his body filled with warmth and inner soothing from being able to talk to some about him. Killian lent forward and pull back a the paper lining from the back panel of the trunk to reveal a carved inscription. A tearful laugh fell from his throat at the sight of it.

_'A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.'_

_'K&amp;LJ'_

'He carved that not long before I enrolled at the Naval Academy.' Leaning back, attempting badly at hiding his overflow of emotion. Emma said nothing, just gave him a caring look. 'I was recommended by the Capitan, he said been amazed by my unbelievable navigational talents.' There was her Pirate, his ego smirk plastered all his face. 'I jointed Liam's ship not long after graduating. We sailed together from that day till...' His face began to fall again, a faint glisten to his eyes. 'I couldn't bring myself to part with it after he... after.' His voice was lost to him, taking a moment to gather himself. 'It's the only thing I ever had that he left me. I thought I would never see it again.'

Silent tears ran down his cheeks. They stayed there a moment, their moment, their own quiet moment. Not a happy one but not quite a sad one either. Emma wanted to know as much about his past as Killian did her own, even if she didn't know what or how to ask. After what felt like mere seconds but yet hours, his voice brought her from her thoughts.

'I think he would have liked you, Love.'

'Really?' She flirted back a little taking her cues from him as she saw a smile fall on his lips as he spoke his words.

'Most assuredly, Swan.' His voice doing that seductive thing that made her flutter.

'And what makes you say that!' Genuinely curious.

'I was far too straight-laced in my day, Swan. I was a young, innocent sailor.' Cocking his eyebrow, his voice sounding anything but innocent. 'He was always saying he would love to see the day a found a women who would take me on an adventure and make me fight for it.' Emma hadn't realised that they both had begun to lean into each other, one glance at his lips was her downfall.

'And did I make you work for it?' Emma added her own flirting lilt to her voice, the way she knew Killian could not resist. There lips met in a soft gentle kiss, never growing into any more, both glowing into each other. It didn't last long and it didn't have to. They were in no rush, able to just live in the now. They broke apart, foreheads resting on each other, his eyes still closed.

'You have no idea.' Smirking again pressing his lip to hers again quickly before leaning back in his chair.

'Can't really see you as a straight-laced. You must have always had a little rebel in you.' Emma asked, there was no way he could have been that proper.

'No Swan, I followed the rules by the book. Even no rum. _Rum leads to Bad Form_.' His words came out in an authoritative yet still mocking tone, overemphasizing pulling his flask from his jacket and cork out with his teeth.

As he put it to his mouth, he stopped, raised his flask to the heavens and spoke softly, '_To Liam._' Taking it back to his lips, again faltering slightly before taking a dram and passing it to Emma. She took it from him, '_to Liam,'_ and had a swig of her own. Leaning back into the chair passing the flask back to Killian.

'Tell me more about him.'

They didn't notice some time later when David returned to the station, refreshments in hand. He stood in the entrance to the pit, looking adoringly as Emma's head rolled back in laughter at something her Pirate had just said.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it.**

**AN: Will be updating OHTOYL soon, my hand are giving my a lot of pain and I could be worse than thought but I will get it out before my operation.**

****Reviews feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P****


	4. 4: Why'd they send you? (T)

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: During 4x16 'Best Laid Plans'**

**Summary: The conversation between Killian and the Charming's after telling Emma the truth.**

* * *

Silence filled the loft, fiddling with a key in her hand, Emma looked at her mother. 'This whole time I was right.' She spoke, at disbelief at both the fact that they could lie to her but also that she knew something wasn't right and she chose to look past it. 'You were lying. I wanted to believe you.' Killian did as well. He would never admit it but he had looked up to this couple as the shining beacon of what he and Emma could become. She looked devastated, still not able to fully comprehend what they had just said. 'I wanted to believe _in_ you.' And there it was the truth of the matter.

'It..we were just... trying to protect you.' Killian could hear the regret in the prince's voice as he stumbled at tying to find the right words where none could made the pain hurt any less. He wanted to comfort her, he could see her mind at work, hunkering down into survival mode. This meant running. He needed her to know he was here if she wanted it.

'Emma are you alright?' Killian reached out his hand to hers, she flinched out of his reach. Killian didn't follow, if he pushed now she would only retreat further. He just sat there, afraid to move and show how much her rejection hurt. He could hear her walls grow tall and lock tight.

'No I'm not okay.' Standing up in a daze, Emma turned to the door. 'I gotta go.'

'Please stop.' Snow rushed up to the door, placing her hand to block her path. She was going about this the wrong way and the pirate knew it. 'I'm your mother.' Killian could hear the pleading in her voice.

'I don't care.' He couldn't look at her. Her voice cut like ice. He had never heard her speak like that before to her family. These people, her parents had broken their strong, precious daughter and they had the gal to call themselves hero's. All royalty was the same, only out for themselves he thought, old prejudices filling his mind.

'David, what have we done? We have to go after her, we have to get her to understand.' Snow made her way back to the table, falling into a chair, taking her husbands hand in her own.

'I know Snow. I just... I don't know how.' Standing up again pulling the prince to his feet, she grabbed the jacket from the back of his chair, ready to find her daughter.

'With all due respect Mi'Lady, I would advise against that at this time.' Killian was slightly taken aback by the shocked expressions on their faces. They seemed to have forgotten he was in the room. 'Emma just needs time to process, pressing her about this now will only push her further away from you. Trust me.'

'Don't tell me how to look out for my daughter.' Snow's motherly instincts kicking in. She may have come to terms with the budding relationship Killian had with Emma but that didn't mean she liked to be told how to handle her own daughter.

'I am the only person who sole purpose is looking out for your daughter.' Killian raised his voice a little but kept his body language calm and relaxed. The last thing Emma needed was for him to get in a fight with her father, let alone her mother. 'I have never lied about her. I have never hidden away from my dark past with her. I may have not told her everything but I have never denied it. This family's strength is its honesty. Have we all not learnt by now that lies between you will only break you apart and loose trust in each other. Do you have any idea what you have done to her, how she feels about this?' Getting them to see her viewpoint may help him to give her the time she needed. Not too long though, just enough to get her head straight.

Snow made to speak again and began to lunge at the door only to be caught by David. 'No Snow let him speak.' Nodding at Killian to continue. Killian drew strength from the fact that the prince trusted him enough to tell them what they needed to hear.

'Speaking honestly, parents are those in your life that you hold so much on, memories both happy and those not so. Emma spent most of her life without you and though she understands why you were separated, that pain caused in childhood lingers.' Snow didn't move from the door but kept silent. 'Now for her to have you back and for you to be the epitome of hope and justice, the true definition of hero's, it is a lot to take it. She wants nothing more than to live up to you, to be the savior, a daughter, a mother and a sheriff. For her to find out that you not only did such act but now all the the things she sees as failures in her life will only make her feel worse. How is she meant to feel when a person made with only the potential for good has stolen, gone to jail, given up a child along with actions she has yet to tell any of us. You have turned her world upside down. To have a parent break they every foundation of what you thought they were is a lot to take in, to accept. Everyone what to see the best in their parents.' Killian paused for breath never having spoken so openly regarding Emma to them.

'You know, in a different story you could have been seen as a villains. Villains are not born, they are made by their choices. Some decisions made could be seen as both heroic and villainous, dependent on the viewer. I became a pirate to rebel against a dis-honorable King, at that time it can be seen as heroic for refusing to serve such a man or villainous as we became pirates and I am _not_ suggesting that the rest of my actions were of such a heroic nature. Even the bloody Dark One started as a man trying to protect his family and other children from the Ogres War and I never speak highly of the man. You took a child from it's mother to save your own. You condemned a child to dark fate, _a babe!,_ even I have a code against that (lost boys exempt). How could you not trust that Emma could be anything but light?'

'We didn't know. Maleficent is evil. We thought...'

'We just wanted to protect her.' David reiterated, not deigning the pirates words.

'And that is the only reason why I am staying here, getting you to understand and to trust me.' Killian stated, reeling in his spike of emotion. David nodded and went to make some drinks for them all, more to give himself something to do than sit and let his guilt fester.

Killian walked over to the couch, dropping into the seat contemplating how to help Emma. They had grown so much, she had to know he would be there for whatever she needed, even if it was just for quiet support. So lost in his own thoughts, he fail to notice Neal quietly cooing in his crib that had been moved near the sofa. He sighed hearing David slamming around the kitchen at war with himself. Killian watched as Charming became louder, Snow joined him from the table, whispering to each other, calming her husband down. Minutes that felt like hours ticked by as Neal's coos turned to cries and became louder. Not wanting to disturb the royals, Killian detached his hook, not wanting to harm the young lad and laid it on the coffee table before leaning over, gently stroking the young prince's cheek.

'Shh, hey, hey there little prince.' Killian reached out to flicker his fingers like he had seen Snow do before. He seemed to enjoy this immensely, reaching out for the rings on his fingers, mesmerized by the shimmering lights, calming his cries. He could see so much of Emma in the babe. He had her chin and the sweet rise in his cheeks as he smiled. 'Now lad, there are going to be moments in your life when those around you fail, when all hope seems lost. In those moments you have to remember that no matter what we all may do, your family will always love you and will always strive to do what they can to protect you.' So lost in the princes eyes, he carried on speaking aloud as the loft became quiet again. 'You have an uncle who will always remind you to believe in hope even when you feel there is none. You have parents who try so hard to protect you and your sister that they may get it wrong from time to time but they do this with the best intentions. And a sister who loves so much and so hard, she fears to let more people in her heart as it could mean it may break. You have to fight hard and earn the right to be lock in there, but you little one, you were born there. She maybe gone for now but she'll be back. I promise you.' The babe gurgled in agreement, smiling back.

'You really get her don't you.' Snow didn't look at his face, fluttering her fingers, dancing with her sons hands. Killian blushed slightly, retracting his own hand to scratch behind his ear, embarrassed and a little nervous at having been caught during what he thought to be a private moment.

'I do Mi'Lady.' He may be a pirate but always a gentleman, twas good form to respect a lady.

'Please Killian how may times must I ask you to call me Snow.' Her voice failed to hide her deep conflict while attempting to bring levity to the strained situation.

'At least once more Mi'Lady.' Killian said, only happy to further calm the mood. A small smirking smile gracing his face.

'Do you really think she can forgive us?' He could her the hesitancy in her voice as she took Neal into her arms while Killian reattached his hook.

'I do Mi'Lady. Children will always want to forgive there parents, at least you had a good reason for your actions. The darkness creeped by and blinded you.' He didn't want to hurt her further so continued. 'The difference is that you pulled away, you found the light again. You found a reason to fight the darkness, that takes true courage. If there was no hope for redemption I would be wasting my time and I firmly believe that I am not. I know you wish to pursue this matter but pushing will not help, she needs to sleep on it. She'll come to you, she fought damn hard to get back to you, to find her home. She's a strong lass.'

David broke the conversation putting his phone into his back pocket. 'August is awake and doing well. We should go check up on him.' Making for his jacket he turned to Killian. 'I think you should tell her, she'll listen to you.' Snow nodding in agreement. Killian let a small smile flutter across his face. It meant a lot to know that they trusted him to get through to their daughter.

'Aye, I'll get her there, she'll want to see him.' Killian believed Swans words from earlier in the day but that small sting of jealousy was difficult to let go of. He left the loft knowing she would be in one of three place. Instinct telling him which one she would most likely be at. He had no intention of going with her to visit the puppet man unless she wished it of him. He knew that she wouldn't be able to stay or even go back to the loft tonight. Grannies wasn't an option, too many question. He would double back to the loft and pick out some things from her room so she didn't have to. He would have to be careful not to take to much, not wishing to push her to this option either, giving her the choice. Leaving the building he made for the docks, knowing at this time of night that would be where she would be.

* * *

He found her sat on a bench looking down at the page with the door. Even from this distance he could see she was focusing on that, running from the issue she didn't want to handle.

'Hey.' He walk tentatively towards her, not wanting to scare her. He could see her pulling away already. It was still too fresh to talk about.

'Mm, I just gunna need some time.' He guessed she would think he was here for that. He had to get to the point before she shut him out but had to do it carefully. Knowing she would appreciate bluntness at this point in time with all that had occurred today.

'August is awake. Your parents are with him.' He caught behind his ear, still moving towards her before stopping with some distance between them.

'Is he?' Caught by his words she stood, concerned for her friend.

'He's going to be fine.' He spoke the words clearly so she could take them in. She had spoken of what this man meant to her. This friend was important. 'Your friend...is going to be fine.'

She sighed and he could see her faltering. He held firm until he could see her movement towards him. Meeting her half way he embraced her, his face buried in her hair, taking in the sweet smell that was uniquely her. He could feel her relax into his touch as his hand began to rub soothingly up and down her back.

'Why'd my parents send you?' He wanted to chuckle, of all the question he thought she would ask this was not near the top of the list. Thinking over the last moments in the loft, he borrowed her fathers words.

'They didn't think you'd listen to them.' Adding a little attitude to his lilt. If she only knew what it took him to stop them from rushing after her.

'They were right'.

* * *

**Not sure if I am happy with it or not. I just wondered what they spoke about and it kind of flowed from there. I wasn't going to have Neal in this at all. Can't work if Neal was even there but it's where I you like it. **

**Comments feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P**


	5. 5: Blood Ties

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Based on the video's making the rounds during Operation Mongoose filming. Cannon compliant up to ****4x16 'Best Laid Plans'.**

**Summary: With everyone's happy endings at stake, what happens when someone makes the ultimate price.**

* * *

It had come down to this, the happy endings were at stake for all whether they be heroes, villains and those in between. Zelena, who had been Marian since activating the time portal, had managed to again get Rumple under her thumb (or under heart) and split his magic from the dagger. The witch may have been more powerful than everyone had anticipated but she had been defeated for good this time before she could collect the power. The dark ones essence was no longer tethered to either Rumble or the Dagger, instead it flowed through the town seeking out the only other person in residence with blood ties to witch, Regina. Quick thinking by both the Savior and the Queen had allowed them time to get the latter to safety with Robin, hiding deep with her vault with every protection that anyone with magic could provide. The town was taking a brutal hit, unable to hold out much longer Regina took a page out of the Hero's book, knocking out Robin and left to stop the madness occurring above. Like weeks before at the town line she was going to do the right thing.

Robin came too and realizing what she had in mind, left to inform the rest of the heroes company. He found them convening at the Mayor's house, desperately trying to find a solution other than the one they had already found. In an old almanac detail the dark one, they had dealt a blow. It stated that the only way to defeat the problem was an act of self sacrifice by the wielder of the strongest light magic, this would not only defeat the darkness but bring back the happy endings, repairing the damage attempted by the Author and Zelena. The only person who fit the bill was Emma. All had agreed that it was not an option they could take. Books were scattered everywhere, all desperate to find a solution that didn't involve Emma. Busting through the doors, Robin informed them of what Regina was planning to do, barely holding on to the fact that they had finally found each other only to be lost again.

The Charming's agreed to go with Robin to get Regina back, leaving Emma, Killian, an irate Belle, a distraught Henry and a begrudging Rumple to continue to find a solution. If Killian had not been so lost in his research to save his Swan, he may have questioned why she didn't put any argument about going to find Regina, Emma was not one to sit in the side lines while others were in peril. He put it down to the fact he didn't think she would do what she was now in fact doing. As he moved back to the table he noticed the dagger was missing, stopping dead in his tracks.

'Swan.' His shouting stocked the rest from their work as he rushed through every room in the house. 'Swan, Swan...Emma!' With out a second thought he bolted from the building, his eyes catching a faint glint of her golden locks as they whipped down the street. 'Swan, Emma don't do this.' Rushing after in such haste he lost his footing, stumbling froward, hand brushed the ground as he manged to keep both his momentum and on his feet. Following her down the street he caught sight of the sky as it darkened and began to converge towards the pawn shop. Opening out to the main road he had almost reached her as shouts and cries from the royals and the thief broke through the claps of thunder that engulfed the town.

'Regina!' Robin was running towards his love from the other end of the road. Fighting like Killian to stop their partners, to rethink their currents plans, they were both out of reach as the wind began to whip around them, starting to form a cyclone.

'Emma wait.' Killian had just about caught up with her as the wind started to engulf Regina. The Charming's stood by and were trying to convince her to rethink her decision, unable to move closer as she had frozen them in place. Regina started to writhe the the magical pressure built high around her.

In those last moments his Swan finally turned round to look in his face and what he saw chilled him to the very bone. He knew that look, the look was immovable, resigned and set. She was going to do the unthinkable. This was his happy ending on the line. Even with the town at stake there must be another way. There had to be another way. Taking the few steps so he stood right next to her she spoke, just loud enough for him to hear.

'I can't let Regina be consumed by darkness again. I can't let there be a world with out hope. We didn't work this hard to lose what we have.' She took his free hand in her own, rubbing the rings on his fingers, drawing strength for what she was to do next. 'We need happy endings Killian. This worlds needs them.' The sounds of shouts and pleas from the other three fell on deaf ears as the two only saw each other.

Killian went to move her away from the Queen but his feet were also stuck to the ground and he knew it was over even if his heart had yet to accept it. 'Emma I lo-'

'I know Killian.' Pulling him closer, leaning her forehead on his, she whispered. 'I have to save all of them. That mean ours too. Find me.'

Emma crashed her lips to his in sheer desperation, shaking as she pulled everything he was willing to offer her. It felt like home, regret, love. Love so strong and so pure even the most pious of nuns would seem sinful in comparison. It was over far to quickly for Killian's liking. He could see in her face for a split second that if it were longer she wouldn't be able to go through with it.

'Always.' His reply came without a thought, his delicate promise to never give up, to hold strong and love her till his dying breath.

Pulling away from him he kept hold of her hand until the last moment, savoring every last touch. His face stoic, the lump in his throat making it beyond difficult to breathe but he refused breakdown. The sky above them began to flash, the evil essence spiraled round the cracks of bright blue lightning getting closer to the women. Raising the dagger to the sky and shout things he couldn't hear save for the odd few words, _Henry, responsibility, them. _One final crack hit the weapon, encasing his love in the mixture of light and dark. The flash was so intense Killian raised his arm to try and both bock out the light and still see her.

_Clank!_

She had disappeared into nothing as both Regina and the dagger fell to the floor. Snow's crying broke the sudden silence as she fell into her husbands arms, inconsolable at the fact that they had lost their child again to an evil curse. Robin rushed to his loves side, desperate to rouse her, fearful of what might have happened. The sky around them began to lighten as those Killian had felt in the manor caught up. Henry ran to his mother on the floor, screaming out for her to wake.

Killian fell to knees in silent sobs, finally unable to hold them back. His entire world had ended, finishing right before his eyes. The ache in his chest was more painful then any other he had felt before and he had endured a lot. His cries turn through hate, despair, anger, pain and loss. He couldn't let his heart believe what his head was telling him to be true. She couldn't be dead. She had saved the happy endings, so what about his. She was his, she had to be out there some where.

'Nooo, I don't believe you. She can't be dead, she can't be. I can't loose another one.' Lost in his despair he missed the agonizing shouts from Henry as Regina had come too and told him what had happened.

'Emma.' Allowing himself a moment longer, Killian rose from the floor, closing his eyes, afraid to look at anyone directly for fear of loosing it again. Pulling himself together as much as he could, he drifted back into captain mode to help deal with the pain of desperation again. Killian moved to pick up blank dagger, hand shaking as he reached for it. Only then did he spot that one of his rings were missing, it was his brothers ring and he never took it off, quite a plain silver band with a dark red stone in the middle, the only family heirloom he had. Staring at his hand he came to the realization that she had taken it in her final moments, needing some of his as he did her. Standing back up and turning round he walked back towards the manor straight pass Rumple pushing his old leash into his grasp 'We have work to do.' Rumple may now be bereft of the power of magic but he still retained his knowledge of it and Killian knew that. The now ex dark-one no longer had the upper ground to disagree with the man and followed obediently behind, Killian just walked away not waiting to see if he followed. The only thing he noticed other that the sounds of loss and cheers from others as they came out into the street was the feel of Henry by his side taking hold of his hand, clasping tightly, drawing support from each other. He too was unable to look in his eyes as they walked in companionable silence.

'We'll find her, you'll find her.'

* * *

Weeks went by and they had found nothing to help them find or even know what had happened to Emma. The town had fallen into peace again but the loss of their savior held a deep ache to all. No one spoke about what had happened that night especially to her family, Killian included. Though others had offered to help with their research, as time went by they drifted away, giving up hope of ever finding her.

After two months even those within the close knit group where beginning think it was false hope. The only ones how held true, their hope never wavering were Henry and Killian. The strong bond they had formed was seconded to none. Regina had even allowed her son to spend a few nights a week with the Captain aboard the Jolly, not that she really had a choice as the lad would have just gone anyway. He needs him just as much as the other. One night while dropping off Henry she suggested that Killian start to find a way to let Henry down easy and prepare him for that fact that she may never come back.

'It has been months and we have found nothing. He needs to move on, to spend time doing what normal teenagers do, not lost in books and translations until the early hours of the morning.' The more she spoke, the firmer her voice became as though now that she had started the words just stumbled out. 'We all agree you need to think about him and how our never ending crusade is hurting him. You need to move on. We need to live in the happy ending she gave us.'

'And how are we suppose to do that, your highness.' Barely concealing the anger in his voice. 'How can we do that when she isn't here. How dare you presume to tell me what to do with my life. I have never pushed the lad into helping me with my quest but I will never push him from it. I will never asks him not to believe. How can you even do this after what she did for you, for everyone in this bloody town. SHE IS MY HAPPY ENDING REGINA AND I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON HER.' He took a deep breath, regretting the threatening tone to his voice, hoping Henry was too far below deck to hear the confrontation. 'If it were you stuck out there, would you want Robin, Henry and the rest of us to give up, to just admit defeat after it started to get difficult. Or what if it were they who were gone. Tell me your highness, would you give up so easily?' Unable to form words to disagree with the Captains statement she only nodded her head and turned to return home, only confirming the time she would be back to collect him the following day.

* * *

_1 Month Later_

After a few more dead ends and false leads things started to look up when Belle managed to complete a particularly difficult translation which lead Rumble to make a break through. In the months since the incident the ex-croc had reverted more into the man he was before becoming the dark one, not changing all the way but a good medium in between. He was still working to mend the broken bonds of trust with his estranged wife, the fling with Will had naturally run it course but that didn't mean she was ready to take Gold back, if at all but his help to find Emma was going a long way.

'I do believe that Miss Swan is in the realm of Lost Souls. A cursed land reserved for those who have the blackest of hearts, the deepest circle of hell. It goes by my names dependent on the realm, the Underworld, Hell, the Locker,' Killian's ears perk up, 'the Dungeon Dimension and so on. This realm is an extremely inaccessible place to reach as it can only be accessed and inhabited by the dead, those few given a fate far worse such as Miss Swan and those that rule them. There are 2 entities currently at war with one another for complete control of the realm. Hades, who rules the land and Jones, who rules the Sea.' Everyone's eyes drifted to the now empty spot where Killian sat only moments earlier upon the sound of his last name.

Killian had already bolted out of the building before being bombarded with questions. A deep rush of warmth filled his chest, the hope beginning to heal the shattered remains of his broken heart. Careering back to the Jolly, he rushed to his chambers to pull something out of his safe that he had not looked upon or even given much thought to in nigh on two centuries. By the time Killian made it back to the library the conversation had continued without him, David attempting to calm everyone down.

'Still there must be a way to reach one of them, something that can get us an in, a chance to get her back to us.'

'I might have a solution to that problem.' He held out a switch blade about the size of his palm, its handle and hilt resembling a dull graying conch shell.

'How did you get that? They are not easy to come by Captain.' Rumple refrained from falling in to old monikers that would aggravate Killian further.

'That is none of your concern, all you need know is that I know what it is, I know how use it and I will pay the price.' Heading back to the door before stopping to talk to the group. 'Jolly, tonight, half an hour before sunset. If you are joining me, and gods know that I wouldn't be able to dissuade you, I ask that you do exactly what I say, no arguments. It is not up for negotiation.' Killian left before more could be discussed, hearing the questions and shouts directed to him. Making it out the door to take in the fresh air, calming his panicking nerves, he rounded the corner and lent against the building, hidden down an alley.

'Is he really that bad mate?' David came into Killian's view, concern lingering in his tone. He assumed Gold had made the connection and informed the rest of the rescue party of his connection the Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

'Not always, I have so few memories of my childhood and with the age I am they are hazy at the best of times but yes once he was a good man.' Unable to look the prince in the eye, he focused on what was to come, the price to be paid.

'You want to talk me through the plan, I know you have one. That look you have right now is Hook, the man with the steel exterior gearing himself for action.' That caught Killian's attention. 'Choices made under emotional distress tend not to be the best. I am not trying to change your mind, I just want to help you think it through. Have an-others perspective, find the holes and fix them before they happen. I know you want to rush to get to her but at what cost.' Killian remained silent, hoping it would deter the prince and leave him with his thoughts. As it became clear that the man was not going to back down, he relented motioning towards to station so they could talk in private.

They arrived some time later, neither having spoken during the walk. Killian pulled out his flask, taking a decent side swig before passing it to David, who motioned to the couch indicating him to sit. Killian couldn't sit down so began to pace back and forth slowly, composing himself before he spoke again.

'I am going to make a deal with him. I have the opportunity to ask for one but I vowed never to use it, to see _him_ again.' Taking back his flask and draining the warming yet dry rum. 'While returning to the Enchanted Forest on Pan's orders, we came across a ship barely afloat, though we could see no survivors I moved so we could inspect it further. The Dutchmen appeared from below the depths, port side to the Jolly. He came aboard and stilled. I was in shock. A man I had not seen since I was a young lad, say at least a century, was on my ship. Liam's ship.' He dropped in the space next to David. 'If he was shocked he hid it well as he just cracked a smile that would cause the most fearless of foes the tremble before him. He looked different, darker, consumed by power as I was revenge, infected my magic. He became cruel and vindictive not unlike our ex dark one but without his merry disposition,' voice laced with sarcasm 'he made demands that at the time I was unwilling to conform to. He played my pride and gave me the knife stating that one day I would be willing to pay it and that he would take great pleasure in agreeing to it. Because of our blood ties and by the laws of his servitude, he cannot physically harm me but that won't save you or any that chooses to join us. Once a deal has been struck he can not be undone. I refuse to bring any you along unless I can guarantee your safety as part of our bargain.' The prince quietly sat there, taking in the words spoken.

'You won't tell me what he wants from you.' Killian remained firm, confirming him words. 'Okay, but you should talk with Gold.' David raised his hand, not wanting to be interrupted. 'I know you would rather not but the man has spent years making deals, he can make sure that there is no loopholes so you are not completely taken advantage of. Shall I get him to meet you at his shop?'

'Aye mate.' Pulling himself back to his feet, nodding at him as he left for the shop.

* * *

Killian had changed back into his pirate gear, needed this sense of the familiar to control his actions. He needed the sear force and ruthless determination of his past self to achieve his quest. He would do and be anyone if it meant the chance to get her back. That evening at sunset when the barriers between realms are always weaker, they gathered on the docks. Killian had already explained to the group of David, Regina, Robin, Snow, Henry, Belle and Rumple, (only the first three joining him on the journey), why they were here and not on the Jolly. As part of the curse of the Dutchman, the Captain can never stand on dry land in any realm other than his own, so negotiating here will keep everyone safe until terms can be made and agreed upon. Taking one last look at the group, reiterating his demands that they keep silent during this. Taking the blade from his coat, Killian sliced his palm on the blade, pressing down to draw the blood out and gathered it on the metal before snapping it shut and holding it over the waters edge. The blood trapped inside dripped down through the conical structure and out of the spiral tip.

'Blood to blood I call to thee.' He spoke as the blood hit the sea and stared to fizzed, beginning to boil and turning the water black as it moving a little further out to sea. The dark water grew in size until it was large enough for a grand galleon to rise out of the water and bob on the surface. The excess water on the ship either flowed off the sides or turned to an eerie fog before it could hit the company.

'Who dares to summon me from...oh the whelp. After all this time now you call of me.' Smiling evilly, chuckling as the rest of his ghostly crew carried on with they chores, all refusing to look at their Captain. 'Your one deal, I assume you are here to collect.' He was quite tall, easily the tallest out of everyone there. He was dressed is a heavy set, blue brocaded three quarter length coat paired with black leather pants, similar to Killian's, though it looked brand new. His chest was bear, showing his sickly gray skin, hinting at a large scar drawn over his heart. His hair was dirty blond, short and smooth, quaffed to perfection. The part that shocked them most was his eyes. Exact copies of Killian's, right down their drifting colors that flowed through hues of blue as his emotions changed.

'I wish to make terms to retrieve someone from the Locker.' Killian bellowed out, glad that his voice didn't falter or show his inner fear.

'Boy, you know I can not bring back the dead. Why wast-'

'This person is not dead, but trapped.' The look of recognition on the visitors face hit Killian in the gut, trapping the breath locked in his lungs. Jones eyes flared as he noticed Killian's reaction to his own.

'Ah, you wish for the Swan lass, I can see why.' _She's Alive! She's There!_ Hearing the shouts behind Killian, Jones relished is the fear of the crowd, enjoying the way he had their full and undivided attention as he walked up and down his deck. 'Oh that she is, such a smart and clever lass to survive that long. So strong and yet so broken, I do so love it when they cry, gives me something to play with.' Killian lost it.

'SILENCE! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF HER! YOU WILL-' Stepping forward brandishing his hook at him.

'Killian!'

'Hook!'

Taking a moment to find his composure as those behind shouted for him to calm himself. It had been too long to get here and with his lack of sleep his impassioned emotions broke through on almost a day basis. He looked at David before turning back to Jones.

'It's okay.' Staring down his father. 'Your Terms?'

'There is only one thing I want from you, Boy. I want your memories of Liam, your brother. I have none left to remember, time works differently in my Realm. Days here are weeks in the Locker. I wish to remember my 1st born, my true son, not of the bastard son of a whore who stands before me. Give that which I seek and I will bring you to your Swan and return her back here.' His words were meant to hurt him further, pushing his buttons as he knew the love Killian had for his mother and brother.

'No!' To his surprise most of his company stepped to his side flanking their Captain, showing a collective front to Jones. David had known for long time now the esteem Killian had of his brother as too did Henry, having spoken with his new father figure during their time together.

'Wait.' He knew what this was about, he could see it in his fathers. This was not about having memories of Liam, it was about taking them from Killian, the offspring he never wanted and for years felt burdened by before leaving him for dead in a port at a young age.

'My deal is the only way that this will happen dear Captain.'

'I think not Father. You will take me and a group of my choosing to Emma and return ALL of us back to this realm in the condition we left in and in the quickest time possible. No harm shall come to them by either your hand or that of those at your command. Once complete, you are to leave this town never to return. You do this and I will agree to your demands of memories of my brother.' Staring down the man, showing that this was the only way to get what he wanted.

'Agreed' Jones step forward as a plank was magical extended and lowered so they stood eye to eye. He sliced his palm on his sons hook before holding it out to shake. Doing the same, Killian clasped his fathers hand shaking it firmly.

'Blood to blood it is sealed.' Killian dropped to his knees as he felt the full wight of the pack land heavily on his soul. The only way he would be released would be either a break in terms or the completion of them. As soon as Jones had reached the deck, the gangplank hit the dock to allow them aboard. Goodbyes and well wishes were exchanged between those leaving on the expedition and those staying behind. After Regina and Robin had spoken to Henry, Killian took him to one side, dropping to his eye level, to speak in private, away from lingering ears.

'Now Lad. I will bring her back to you. I swear on all the Gods and what little is left of my soul that you will see her again.' His eyes never wavered from the boys, conveying the sincerity of his words. 'You only need to believe and do what we discussed earlier. Can you do that for me?'

'I can and I will keep it safe but I don't need to believe that you will find her. I know you will.' He spoke whilst placing his hand on the man shoulder. 'And your soul is not something to belittle. You are a Hero Killian, embarking on a true heroes journey. Liam would be proud.'

Pulling away from the boy, Killian moved the splinter group waiting for him to join them and lead the way abroad the cursed ship. The crew gave them a wide birth, shuffling out of the way, almost afraid of the living joining them. A sailor, presumably the first mate, explained that for traveling between realms they would have to go below as they were living and would not be able to handle the pressure exerted. Having decided before hand that they were to separate under no circumstances whilst on this quest, they made their way down below deck the living quarters they had been assigned as the ship dropped below the sea level, returning to the Locker.

* * *

_2 Days Later_

A ripple of magic blasted through the town as the Dutchman returned to Storybrooke alerting Grumpy, who was on duty on the docks, to the return of their missing comrades. Snow had organised a round the clock watch whilst taking over the Mayoral duties while Regina was away and coordinating with the merry men who had taken over sheriffing on Robin's orders. Grumpy called Snow, who could them form a call tree to get a hold of everyone else, to inform her that they were back, it was less than five minutes before they had reached the Dock with a few more people than had seen them off. Upon Killian request, only a few more were allowed to meet them. There was no need for more people to be in danger and he didn't want to overwhelm Emma after what would have been a horrific ordeal.

Snow, (Neal had been left with Granny), Grumpy and the rest of the dwarves, Henry, Rumple, Belle, Red, Roland and Little John stood on the docks as the Dutchman pull in to make berth, allowing its passengers to disembark. The gangplank had barely hit the wood before Emma rushed off straight into her sons waiting arms. Falling to the floor, clinging to every bit of him, unable to believe that she was seeing him again. Killian looked on, happiness filled his heart at the reunion that Snow had joined, closely followed by David as they made a crumpled heap of limbs on the docks. Roland ran to his dad as smiles, cries and laughter filled the air. Being the last one to leave, Killian turned to his father who had made his way to the edge of the plank.

'Blood to blood it is done.' He took his sons hand, healing the scar that sealed his end of the deal. 'Now lad give what is owed to me.'

'Killian. What is he on about?' Emma broke from her family, turning towards her love, fear in her eyes as to what he had given up to get to her this time. In the rush to get her back home they had failed to tell her the terms of the agreement made. 'What did you do?' Killian didn't look at her, focusing on Jones. He could hear soft spoken words as David told her of the deal he made to get her back. 'No Killian. That's too much, I'm not worth what little you have of your brother. I can't let you do that for me again.' She broke from her fathers grasp to make it by his side, hand grabbing his hook to pull him away.

'Try something new Emma.' Hoping she would pick up to drop the subject and trust him as David pulled her back, whispering in her ear as she trashed in his arms, shouting out in frustration. Jones reached out with a clear glass orb that began to glow as a small steam of white emanated from Killian's temple flowing back, turning the ball blue.

The shock of this caused Killian to fall to his knees as his memories were extracted one by one. His hand slammed to his temples as his brother was ripped from him. Times spent at the academy, in laughter, quiet dinners, heroic battles and each one in between were taken from him. As the last one left, he was filled with an empty, lost feeling in his heart. Emma was finally allowed to reach her love as David let her go to him. She raced to his side and placed her hands either side of his face, attempting to calm him down and soothe his pain.

'Such a shame you had so few left of your brother.' Jones twirled the orb in hand, scrutinizing it's new contents.

'Brother. What brother? I don't have a brother. What are you talking about?' Clearly confused by this revelation. _He had never had a brother, having always been an only child_. Emma helped him to his feet while Jones cackled, his ship fading into ocean, resuming his quest to find lost and blackened souls to drag back to the Locker. Killian turned round to find the congregating group looking at him with tears in their eyes, the look that were given were a mix of admiration and guilt at the price he had payed to finish Emma's work and bring back both her and their happy endings. Catching Rumple's eyes he was reminded of a conversation they had before he set out on this quest, focusing on that he calmed.

'All clear dearies.' Gold spoke confirming that they were again out of the reach of the Dutchman and its crew. Henry stepped forward, pulling a small black box from his coat pocket.

'Fear not Swan.' Taking it from Henry's palm, his cheeky smirk gracing his face, making everyone question his sudden change.

'I kept it safe for you Killian.' Hugging the man and taking back his mothers hand, unwilling to let her go again. At least not for a very long time.

'Thank you lad, your the only one I trusted it with.'

* * *

_Day of Departure, After talking at the station._

_Killian made his way to the pawn shop to try and come up with a plan to deal with Jones. He knew what the man would want, it would be the same thing he asked for last time. Upon reaching the door, he found it unlocked with the closed sign swinging and the blinds closed. Walking towards the counter, he was still at a loss as to how to get around this impending loss. Though he would be willing to pay any price to get to Emma back, the loss of Liam to him could change him entirely. Liam had been the one to instill him with the values of good form, even as a pirate he held firm to these ideals. Time passed on as Killian wracked his mind to come up with anything to keep them and how to get the wording of the deal right to ensure the lives of those who would be in his charge._

_Gold entered his business with a sense of trepidation. He had not been left in a room alone with the man as most of the company, let alone the town, feared that with the loss of Emma he would drift back into flights of revenge. Only Henry knew this would never happen, knowing completely that he had changed and would never tarnish what Emma had done for him, having told him so himself._

_'His highness informs me that you are going to make a deal with Jones to extract Miss Swan from where she currently resides.' He walked passed Killian to come behind the counter. _

_'That is correct. As you know, the blade I have is due to the ties I have with my father.' Killian gritted his teeth, he knew David was right but he wished to not divulged his history with his former foe. 'He wishes to take my memories of my brother in some twisted sick power play. This does not concern me as much as how to word my deal so those who are going to join me are safe from harm as much as possible. I will not put others in danger when the right steps can be taken.'_

_'Are you sure he will take your deal with your extra stipulations?'_

_'Aye he will.' Nodding at the man._

_'Well we can get to that in a moment but I have a better idea. You are not the only Jones I have dealt with.' Killian was intrigued by the man words, not familiar that their paths had crossed but by the tone of Rumples voice it had not been a pleasant one. Gold moved over to one of his glass __cabinets, pulling out a small purple pebble. 'These stone have a very special quality Captain. They have the ability to take memories from others storing them for safe keeping.'_

_'Like the ones used on Emma and Elsa.' He had not seen one before but after the Snow Queen debacle, Emma had told him how her missing months had been returned._

_'Correct Captain. Once taken they leave no evidence at all. If we remove some of those that you hold dear and leave enough to placate your dear father, you maybe able to keep more that Miss Swan upon your return.' Killian was genuinely surprised by this. It could work. Could he really keep both? Though he really wished to believe the man, years and years of mistrust and revenge meant it was difficult to take his word._

_'Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it?' _

_'Without the curse of the dark one within me, I feel no need to continue our animosity with each other or deal in such evil and wicked terms. I know I can never atone for my past but I hope that my actions here and now with speak louder than words ever could and prove that I am willing to change. I own a lot to Miss Swan and she means the world to Henry, as do you. If this helps to get her back and keep you the man you are, I want to help in any way I can.' Rumple looked Killian in the eye. 'One time offer Captain.'_

_Nodding his head, Killian's unspoken acceptance of his words were enough to get through the rest of the exchange as they when through each of his memories deciding those to keep and those to be lost to Jones. Rumple also provided a small black box with a special enchantment so the only ones who could open it would be Killian and those he picked out, said people being Henry and Emma, this could be used to keep them safe from harm or interference. Once that was dealt with they conversed about the up coming deal and how Killian would keep his newly formed crew safe from Jones' wrath._

* * *

Muttering words learn from Gold earlier he opened the box to show a small purple stone used to store memories. Shocked faces, gasps and laughter filled the air upon the revelation and ingenuity of the Captain and Gold. Leaving the couple to talk alone, albeit after promising Henry they would be along shortly. The lad didn't look impressed but understood that they needed some time alone. He gave them ten minutes before he would race back to drag them to the Granny's. Once they were left alone on the docks, Killian broke the silence.

'Would you do the honors my love.' Placing the stone in her hand, only trusting her to give what he was missing back. Waving her hand over the stone, a soft flowing essence returned to its owner in a much less painful manner than the ones before had been taken. As soon as it touched his temples, his brothers faces returned to his mind. The memories that he had picked to keep, both good and bad, filled his vision and his heart. The ones that made him the man he was today. Once complete his head flicked back and his eyes rolled over as everything came back into focus.

'You tricked him.' Emma spoke shocked at the deception from the most unlikely trio.

'Pirate.' He chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows in the way he knew she loved. 'So Swan.' He smirked again taking her left hand, rubbing the ring on her finger. 'I feel the need to confront your pirating tendencies when you left.'

'I'm sorry Killian. I just needed something to hang on to. I didn't know where I was going or if I was ever going to see you again.' Tears filled both their eyes at her words.

'It's okay Emma, you don't need to explain your need for tokens.' He pressed his forehead to hers, interlocking his fingers with her own while she gripped his hook with the other. Closing his eyes, trembling into her touch he spoke softly, only breaking once. 'Promise me you will never do that again. We do things together Swan or not at all. Together.'

'Together.' She agreed as they stood their in silence, just happy to be in each other company. 'So wanna start our happy ending.'

'As you wish.'

Their kiss was slow and tender, never growing into more. Combinations of emotions filled the air as his hand brushed her cheek, flowing into her golden locks, still caked in blood and dirt. Her now free hand placed over his heart, feeling the firm beats hammering beneath. They lips broke apart as she pushed to speak the words she never thought she would be able to say to another man again, the words she didn't let him speak at their separation that felt too much like what had occurred at the town line years before.

'I love you Killian.'

'I love you too Emma. My Swan.'

* * *

**Wow this one really got away from me, longest one shot I have ever written and blasted out in just one day, sometimes I even shock myself. Once I stared it just refused to stop. Hope you like it. ****I am thinking about doing a companion piece of Emma's time in the Locker and how they found her if there is a demand for one.**

**Comments feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P**


End file.
